Getting Closer
by Sukai Skye
Summary: This is my first fanfic so... Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting as usual. then Kagome gets kidnaped. Will Inuyasha save her in time? Will these two finally admit their feelings for each other? There are some near Death scenes and rated for Mature Readers i


1_Disclaimer- Me: "No you can't make me say it! Nothing will make me say it!" Brianna, Christine, Courtney, Janee Spurille, Chelsea, and Christina enter the room Brianna: "Say it and be done and over with it!" Me: "NO!" Chelsea: "See what this does to you. Sheesh, I see no point in this." Courtney and Janee: "come on Skye, we had to do it too." I shake my head Courtney pulls out a big kosher Pickle Courtney: "I'll Give you the pickle." mouth starts to drool Me: "Fine, I do not own any of the Inuyasha charcters, But I do own a Inuyasha Plushie that I sleep with every night. And A ton of other Inuyasha stuff in my room. Now, GIVE ME PICKLE!" Tackles Courtney and Steals Pickle Everyone: "My gosh!" Chelsea: "Hey let me have a bite."_

_This is my first Inuyasha FanFic that I wrote a while ago. So yeah, here is a quick summery Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting as usaul when suddenly Kagome gets kidnaped. Will Inuyasha save her in time? Will they finally admit their feelings for each other? There is only one way to find out…Read! This has near death scenes in the future and rated for Mature readers._

_Yeah So Now read and Enjoy! Oh and I can't speel so try your best to read it. Thanks!_

'_thinking'_

"speaking"

SOUNDS 

Chapter 1: Kagome gets kidnaped

It was spring in present day Japan. "Yes, I'm free! Finally free from schoolwork and exams." cried Kagome as she burst through the door. _'This is great!' _she thought '_Now I can stop worrying about school in Feudal Japan.'_ "Hey, Kagome!" yelled Sota, but Kagome didn't hear him. She was already packing her stuff her stuff for Feudal Japan. "Lets see I have chips and raman for Inuyasha, Shippo's goodies, the medical supplies, and everything else!" Kagome said to herself. "Well time to go back! See Ya!" She yelled "Be careful!" Her mother said. Kagome jumped down the well. Soon, she was in Feudal Japan where Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, sango, and Kirara were waiting for her. "Kagome is back!" Shippo said. "It's about time! Where have you been!" Yelled Inuyasha. "Where do you think?" "Can they ever stop arguing?" Sango asked. "It only means their getting closer." Miroku said shaking his head. **SLAP! **"Do you ever keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yelled. Miroku sighed rubbing his cheek. "Well lets get going you guys!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome did you bring those yummy goddies?" Asked Shippo. "Of course Shippo." Kagome said handing him a chocolate bar. "Thanks Kagome." He said. "Your welcome." She said.

At Naraku's Castle

"Perfect! She's back." Naraku said looking in Kanna's mirror. "Kagura! Take Kanna and kidnap Kagome." "Yes Naraku." Kagura said as she put Kanna on the feather. _'Why doesn't he just do it himself?'_ Kagura thought as she rode the winds.

"Do you sense a Jewel shard yet?' Inuyasha asked. "Hmmm, Yeah just over those mountains." Pointed. Inuyasha and the gang started walking when all of a sudden… "What's going on? Why are the winds picking up!" Cried Sango. "Yo!" A voice said as the winds calmed down. "Kagura!" Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?" "Oh, Kagome!" Kagura yelled "Dance of the Dragon!" "Wind Tun…" Miroku started yelling when… "Miroku, Poisinous Insects!" Cried Shippo. "Damn!" He said closing his right hand. "Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled. "Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha dodged it just in time, but not just in time to see Kanna sucking out some of Kagome's soul. "Uh!" Kagome said as she was getting weaker and weaker, finally she fell. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her. "Dance of Blades!" Inuyasha got hit and blacked out. The last thing he saw was Kagome getting taken away.

_So how was it? Please tell me if I need to Improve on anything besides my spelling. _

_Chelsea: "Here's One Stop writing so much at home, school, class, and stuff."_

_Me: "Never!"_

_Chelsea starts going through my stuff._

_Me: "Uh, What are you Doing?"_

_Chelsea: "Looking for that stupid Inuyasha Plushie So I can burn it!"_

_Me: "NO!" _

_Starts fighting with Chelsea _

_Brianna: "You better review quick or these two will be cead in the next Chapter."_

_Janee: "If you don't know how to review a chapter, Press the preety Button at the Bottom of the Page that says Sumit Review."_

_Everyone but Chelsea and I: "Bye! And Review!" _


End file.
